Vacaciones
by LadyEla13
Summary: Spencer Reid en serio necesitaba unas vacaciones, lo más lejos posibles de su trabajo y del hombre que creaba caos en sus emociones. Por ello decidió pasarlas en Hawaii (lugar que en otras circunstancias jamás hubiera considerado). Quizás... No fue esa la mejor opción. Y la UAC y el equipo de 5-0 podían confirmarlo.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Spencer estaba un poco cansado de todo.

Los últimos casos lo habían agotado tanto física como mentalmente, y el continuo golpeteo en su pecho que siempre aparecía a la par de Hotch no le ayudaba en nada a esclarecer su mente.

Allí, mirando el techo de su departamento, se topó con una idea que realmente nunca había permanecido en su mente de manera seria.

_Vacaciones_.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, unas largas y tranquilas vacaciones alejado de todo aquello. Por supuesto, no podían ser en cualquier lugar. Reid necesitaba de un lugar donde pudiera relajarse y tener la seguridad de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que le tomaran en cuenta para algún caso repentino. Un lugar pacífico donde nadie interrumpiera su tranquilidad.

Y, hablando de interrumpir su tranquilidad, soltó un suspiro cuando su celular sonó, impidiéndole seguir buscando algún lugar al cual irse durante un período de tiempo prolongado (Y es que realmente estaba considerando tomar de golpe todos sus días de vacaciones acumulados). Lo alcanzó casi con pereza, solo para fijarse, de hecho, que se trataba del mismo hombre que había estado causando estragos en sus emociones.

"_Tenemos un caso"._ Decía el mensaje.

Casi lloró de frustración al leerlo, y es que ¡Por favor! Apenas habían vuelto de uno particularmente desagradable aquella misma mañana ¿Y ya había otro?

Se levantó con mayor esfuerzo del que normalmente le era requerido y tomó su bolso, sosteniéndose enseguida de la pared cuando todo dio bruscamente vueltas y una dolorosa punzada atacó su vista, a consecuencia de las pocas horas de sueño obtenidas últimamente. Finalmente solo salió, para dirigirse a la UAC , a la vez que se disponía a pedirle a Hotch vacaciones.


	2. 1

Spencer salió de la oficina de Hotch. Tuvo que inventarse una buena excusa para pedir sus vacaciones, pero al final había podido tomar dos de sus meses acumulados para poder disfrutar en algún lugar lejano. Aún no se había decidido cuál, pero definitivamente no iba a ser cerca de la UAC.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que había tomado la decisión, sin embargo habían salido casos que le impidieron hacer la petición formal hasta hace dos días, y finalmente tenía en sus manos el papel que le dejaba libre de cualquier llamada por el tiempo dicho.

Se dirigía a su escritorio cuando a sus odios llegó una voz familiar.

Demasiado familiar.

–Disculpe ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Spencer Reid? –Era una voz femenina, de timbre y tono delicados, pero él la había escuchado el tiempo suficiente para saber que la muchacha castaña que se encontraba parada frente a Jennifer Jareou era todo menos eso. A menos que lo quisiera.

–Él se encuentra ocupado ahora mismo, pero yo soy su compañera de equipo, la agente Jareou ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? –Jennifer ofreció su mano educadamente, pero Reid notó como la analizaba por completo.

La castaña también lo notó. _"Por supuesto que lo iba a notar", _Pensó Spencer, a aquella chica no se le escapaba casi nada. Una sonrisa dulce se extendió por los labios rosados y nuestro genio sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda cuando Jennifer le sonrió de la misma forma, creyéndose el pequeño teatrito.

–Muchas gracias, pero prefiero espe… –Y se cortó a si misma cuando el par de ojos grises se posaron sobre él. La sonrisa se hizo más extensa y casi tuvo el impulso de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero claro, la "chica genio" (Y Spencer se burló de sí mismo por usar ese apodo) notó sus intenciones y corrió primero, dando un brinco y colgándosele en un abrazo ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros (Porque claro, al resto del equipo se le había ocurrido aparecer en ese preciso instante), incluso Rossi y Hotch miraban la escena como quien mira a un cerdo disfrazado

–¡Spence! ¡Por todos los dioses inventados alguna vez por el ser humano, al fin puedo hablar contigo cara a cara! –Ahora se colgaba de su brazo y lo arrastraba hasta su escritorio ¿Cómo sabía ella que era ese su escritorio? Lo mejor era no preguntar. –Espero y aspiro que ya tengas todo listo.

–Ela ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? –Hizo lo posible para no mirar la cara de nadie mientras fingía estar demasiado entretenido con la tasa de café.

–Hace unos días me comentaste que pedirías vacaciones y, si no me equivoco, ese papel que tienes en la mano es la confirmación que necesito para sacarte a rastras de aquí por un buen tiempo. –La sonrisa que se extendía por la cara de la muchacha era casi tétrica mientras él intentaba esconder el papel de la mirada del resto.

Porque no. No le había comentado a nadie que pediría vacaciones y hasta hace unos segundos, solo ella y Hotch lo sabían.

–Perdonen la interrupción. –Fue la voz de Rossi la que intervino, y Spencer hubiera agradecido aquello de no ser por el brillo que atravesó fugazmente la mirada grisácea. –Pero parece que no nos han presentado adecuadamente.

–Oh es cierto. –La castaña fingió estar avergonzada ¡Por favor! ¡Incluso se había sonrojado! –Lamento mi falta de modales. Soy Ela Moore ¿Con quienes tengo el placer de hablar?

–No se disculpe señorita. Siempre es un placer conocer amigos de Spencer. –Estrechó su mano cordialmente. –Soy David Rossi, Estos de aquí son Derek Morgan, Alex Blake, Jennifer Jareou y Aaron Hotchner. –Ela estrechó la mano de cada uno con una sonrisa que fue devuelta, aunque vio extrañado que Hotch apenas y movió los labios, con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras que la contraria sonrió más ampliamente. Deseó desaparecer. –y como dije, es todo un placer. Me deberá disculpar nuevamente si soy inoportuno pero no será usted la misma Ela Moore que vendió dos millones de copias de su primer libro y tiene aun así tres títulos totalmente diferentes a pesar de su corta edad ¿o sí? –Y Reid vio perfectamente como detrás de esos dos todos los demás se atragantaban con su propia saliva.

"_Si supieran…" _Se dijo. Y es que aquella chica era toda una cajita de sorpresas, agradables o no dependiendo de quien la abriera.

–De hecho sí lo soy. –Ela se tapó la cara sonrosada, pero él que la conocía perfectamente sabía lo mucho que amaba ser alagada. –Aunque me encantaría saber cómo lo supo usted, Señor Rossi. Creo recordar haber publicado todo anónimamente.

–Los editores nunca son tan discretos como a uno le gustaría, lamentablemente, pero ya que estamos ¿Le importaría firmarme esto? –Y de vayan a saber dónde, sacó un libro que reconoció como el publicado por su amiga.

–Solo, señor Rossi, si usted me firma esto. –Y con gracia sacó de su bolso otro, que reconoció como el que había sido publicado hace apenas unos días por el mencionado.

–¿Qué diablos está pasando? –Morgan preguntó en un intento de susurro, que si bien estaba seguro fue perfectamente escuchado por el par de escritores, también fue perfectamente ignorado.

–Me encantaría quedarme a charlar con usted Señor Rossi, pero me temo que Spencer y yo debemos tomar un vuelo en un par de horas y…

–Espera ¿Qué? –Spencer casi tiró su café al escuchar eso.

–El tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que me gustaría. –Ela miró la hora en su celular y abrió la boca sorprendida. –¡Oh por…! ¡Es tarde! ¡Es escandalosamente tarde! –Y tomó a Reid del brazo, halándolo hacia la salida ante la estupefacción de JJ y Morgan, la clara confusión de García (Quién acababa de llegar), la diversión de Rossi y Blake y, por qué no mencionarlo también, la molestia de Hotchner. –Vámonos ya o no habrá tiempo de pasar por tu departamento por tus maletas.

–¿Se puede saber cuándo decidiste que viajaríamos? –Se quejó Spencer, en cierta forma le había ahorrado lo de buscar un lugar al cual irse y luego un vuelo. –Más aún ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

La castaña tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada, pero la sonrisa supuestamente inocente en su rostro no le daba buena espina.

–Sé que no te gusta el calor y los lugares concurridos y todo eso pero…

–Ela…

–Es que me gané el viaje y este era para dos, y bueno, tú ya me habías comentado que pedirías vacaciones y…

–Ela ¿A dónde vamos?

La mencionada cerró un ojo y se mordió el labio encogiéndose en su lugar, como esperando una reacción poco deseada.

–Tal vez, solo tal vez… ¿A Hawaii?

Spencer abrió la boca, espantado. Trató de decir algo, molestarse, pero el puchero en el rostro de su mejor amiga no le dejó reaccionar del todo mal.

–No, por supuesto que no. –Se dio la vuelta, regresando a la mesa ante la vista de todos, tratando de no ceder.

–Oh vamos, Spenceeeee... –Sintió como se le colgaba del brazo, deteniendo su paso y haciéndole tambalear levemente.

–No. –Volvió a decir, agarrándose a su escritorio con una mano mientras la otra era halada en dirección a la puerta.

–Spenceeeer… –Volvió a insistir, y el mencionado casi suelta una maldición cuando vio como los ojos de la chica se cristalizaban.

–Te detesto. –Dijo resignado, para finalmente tomar su café, su bolso y salir por las puertas de cristal sonrojado y con un puchero involuntario.

–Ela uno, Spencer cero. –Dijo esta con una sonrisa triunfante, mirando las uñas de su mano con aires de diva y volteando a ver al boquiabierto equipo de la UAC, despidiéndose con un alegre movimiento de la misma.

–¿Alguien más siente que acaba de ver una escena de alguna película de comedia? –Comentó JJ cuando ambos chicos salieron del lugar, sin terminar de entender del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

–Con Ela todo parece sacado de una comedia. –Comentó García. –Aunque no entiendo qué hacía aquí ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Spencer tomaría vacaciones?

–Porque nadie sabía hasta hoy. –Respondió Hotch, yéndose de vuelta a su oficina sin decir nada más.

Morgan por su parte le restó importancia a aquel comportamiento, ya luego le preguntaría. Por el contrario se volteó hacia la analista: –¿De dónde conoces a esa chica? Spencer nunca la mencionó.

–Bueno, ustedes nunca preguntaron. –Fue su respuesta. –Yo solo la conocí cuando fui al departamento de Spencer a devolverle un libro que me prestó. Casualmente ella estaba ahí y terminamos teniendo una buena plática sobre por qué el ser humano no puede vivir sin una mascota, de hecho ¿Sabían que los gatos y los perros pueden detectar el estado de animo de sus…

–García. –Cortó JJ.

–Oh cierto, perdonen. –Se acomodó sus lentes algo avergonzada, a la vez que continuaba, pareciendo casi que daba la información de algún caso. –Cómo iba diciendo, ella y Reid son muy unidos. Estudiaron juntos hasta que cada uno fue a la universidad aún y cuando ella es, si no me equivoco, dos años menor que él. Su IQ es casi igual al de Spencer, pero es bastante distraída. De hecho me comentó que si no se hubiera propuesto a si misma entrar a la universidad al mismo tiempo que él, hubiera tardado quizás dos o tres años más.

–Entonces es otra genio. –Bufó divertido Morgan. –No me sorprende que se lleven tan bien.

–Aunque ella parece mucho más sociable. –Dijo JJ.

–No estés tan segura. –Intervino Blake. –La pobre chica se tensó como una cuerda de guitarra cuando estrechó su mano con Rossi, y luego pareció hacer un gran esfuerzo por no rascársela. No es que sea más sociable o abierta al contacto, simplemente lo disimula con mayor facilidad.

–Son el uno para el otro. –Soltó Dave, con una sonrisa casi burlona, a la vez que Hotch aparecía detrás de ellos, para informarles de un nuevo caso.

–Ahora yo también quiero vacaciones. –Se quejó la rubia, siendo ampliamente apoyada por el resto del equipo.

–Entonces no les has dicho. –La voz de Ela se escuchó por el altavoz del celular, casi como un reproche. La había dejado por fuera mientras él arreglaba rápidamente todo lo necesario para aquel viaje de mes y medio, pero tuvo que contestarle cuando su celular sonó por sexta vez. –¿Se puede saber cuándo pretendes decirles?

–Nunca, por supuesto. –Contestó, como quien habla del clima, mientras doblaba y guardaba rápidamente algunas camisas. –No afecta en nada si les digo o no.

–Con más razón deberías decírselos. –Replicó la castaña a través del aparato. –Si no afecta en nada, no pasa nada con que se los digas.

–No es no, Ela. –Spencer bufó, dudando cuales libros llevar ¿Quizás tres para el viaje? Si, cuando estuvieran allá le pediría a su amiga que le acompañara a alguna librería, a fin de cuentas ella tampoco se resistiría a unos cuantos libros nuevos. –No es la primera vez que tenemos esta conversación ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de insistir? No les voy a decir que soy gay y se acabó.

–Supongo que tampoco piensas decirle a… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Cierto, Hotchner. –Lo había dicho a burla, lo sabía, por mucho que le avergonzara admitirlo, le había hablado demasiado del hombre como para que entrara si quiera la diminuta posibilidad de que olvidara su nombre. –Supongo que tampoco piensas decirle a Hotchner lo muuuuucho que lo aaaamaaaas.

–Ah por amor a… –Pasó su mano por su rostro, superado. –Ya déjalo ¿Quieres?

–Mi querido y estimado Spencer, –Si no fuera imposible diría que desde ahí podía ver la sonrisa gatuna que adornaba el rostro de la chica. –Nunca. Como tu mejor y amada amiga, es mi deber hacerte ver lo que estás haciendo mal y estrellarlo en tu cara como la tarta de un payaso cada vez que pueda hasta que lo corrijas.

–No estoy cometiendo ningún error, y no hay nada que corregir. No decirle nada a ninguno, sobre nada, es lo mejor. –Salió del elevador con algo de dificultad gracias al equipaje, casi dejando caer el celular. –Ahora, si eres tan amable, abre el maletero antes de que me arrepienta.

Se acercó al coche, escuchando el portaequipajes ser abierto, mientras colgaba el celular. Soltó todo, menos su bolso de siempre, y se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

–Eres demasiado terco.

–Y tú demasiado insistente.

–Si sí, como s… –Se detuvo de repente, viendo a algún punto tras de él.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Volteó, pero no había nada.

–Me pareció que alguien nos observaba.

Spencer hizo una mueca, palideciendo, y algo en su expresión tuvo que delatarlo para causar la mirada molesta en los ojos grises frente a él.

–¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie que te estaban siguiendo?

–Porque ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me estén siguiendo, Els. –El rostro contrario se suavizó al escuchar el apodo, y Spencer suspiró sintiéndose de repente agotado. –He tenido la sensación de que me vigilan, sí, pero cuando volteo nunca hay nadie. Al principio pensé que era una reacción a todo lo ocurrido estos meses. Ya sabes, mamá no ha estado muy bien y luego lo de Maeve…

–Entiendo. –La voz de Ela salió débil, y esta seguía buscando detrás suyo, pero igual que él no encontró nada. –Abróchate el cinturón, voy a ir rápido.

Hizo lo pedido, y tal como dijo, ella aceleró y pronto estaban en la avenida más cercana, esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de color. El silencio era incómodo y se sentía como un niño regañado, mientras la chica golpeaba los dedos repetidamente contra el volante y seguía preocupaba.

–Sé que debí decir algo. –Y era cierto.

–Sí debiste, y no solo a mí.

–Lo sé. –El silencio que le siguió fue igual o más incómodo que el anterior. Mordió su labio pensando en algo que decir para solucionarlo, pero realmente no lo encontró. –Mira, eso ahora no importa, vamos a estar casi dos meses por fuera, sea quien sea tendrá que rendirse.

–De alguna manera eso no me convence. –Dijo Ela, aún con el ceño fruncido. –Prométeme que apenas volvamos vas a decirle sobre esto a tu equipo.

–Ela…

–Ela nada. O les dices tú o les digo yo. No puedes con todo tú solo, Spencer, y esto deben saberlo.

–Bien. –Suspiró nuevamente, sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

–Retomando el tema de Hotchnner…

–No.

–¡Ay, por favor!

El resto del camino hasta el aeropuerto se basó en su mejor amiga refunfuñando, y él dándole vueltas a lo que esta le había vuelto a recalcar:

"_Solo no quiero que cuando estés viejo y arrugado mires hacia atrás y te preguntes qué hubiera pasado sí. En esta vida nunca sabemos qué sucederá, Spence, solo que el tiempo no para y que es mejor intentar y perder a nunca haber movido un dedo."_

–No puedo creerlo. –Se quejó Ela, siendo apoyada por Spencer, quien al igual que ella estaba casi encogido en su lugar para evitar ser empujado. –¿Cómo pueden haber tantas personas? No son vacaciones. De ningún tipo.

–Bueno, Est… ¡Demonios! –Alguien había pasado sin cuidado, tirándolo al suelo.

–¡Spencer! –Su amiga se acercó alarmada, bastante dispuesta a revisarle cabello por cabello hasta haberse asegurado que todo estaba en orden. Sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe, y él entendió en seguida por qué cuando un completo desconocido se acercó.

–Permíteme que te ayude. –Sonreía amablemente y ofrecía su mano. Vestía de forma impecable. Cada trozo de tela de su camisa abotonada estaba en su lugar y le fue casi imposible encontrar arruga alguna. No supo por qué exactamente, pero las alarmas dentro de él saltaron y, aunque aceptó la mano extendida y se levantó, en seguida la retiró lo más disimuladamente posible. Solo un poco a su derecha, Ela se mantenía observando con precaución, y estaba seguro de que ella también había notado algo extraño en aquel hombre.

–Muchas gracias. –Le dijo, lo más cordialmente posible, iba a despedirse cuando el desconocido volvió a hablar.

–Debería tener cuidado, podría lastimarse. –La forma en que le miraba le produjo escalofríos, y solo quería huir de ahí. –¿Puedo ofrecerme a llevarlos a usted y a su amiga a alguna parte? –Notó en seguida como su brazo se extendía hacia el suyo, en un gesto que a ojos ajenos podría parecer completamente inocente y con la mera intención de guiarle hasta la salida, pero él, que había pasado años estudiando la conducta humana, pudo casi sentir la posesividad en ese simple movimiento.

–Le agradecemos mucho la oferta. –Ela se acercó más, colocando su mano delicadamente en el hombro de Spencer, quien no supo si agradecerle su intervención o preocuparse por el destello de ira que recorrió los ojos del extraño. –Pero ya contamos con transporte, gracias de todas formas. –Ella sonreía, pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos y podía perfectamente leer la cautela en sus movimientos. Como un gato que percibía una amenaza.

–Insisto. –El desconocido aún no retiraba la mano de su brazo, y Reid se sentía a punto de empezar a temblar. –He escuchado a un hombre decir hace un momento que el tráfico hacia el aeropuerto se encontraba horrible. No sería buena idea que se quedaran esperando aquí por horas.

–Es usted muy amable. Pero ya llegaron por nosotros. –Y empezó a agitar su mano en el aire, llamando la atención de un hombre que aparentemente acababa de entrar por las puertas. –¡AQUÍ! –Antes de irse se volteó hacia el desconocido y sonrió (forzándose, como pudo notar Spencer) de forma amble. –De igual manera muchas gracias. Que tenga buen día.

Y tomó su mano antes de halarlo hacia las puertas.


End file.
